


I Hate You.

by huhyouexist



Category: Supergirl
Genre: F/F, Friends fighting, Oh god, Post Reveal, enjoy, idk what to say here, its angst, oh yeah, this is my first work don't be too harsh please
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 09:30:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20740022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huhyouexist/pseuds/huhyouexist
Summary: Kara and Lena talk about everything after an attempt on Lena's life...again. Can they fix things or not?





	I Hate You.

2 things go through Lena's mind as she falls to her death for the umpteenth time.

One, that she knows Supergirl, no, Kara, will save her and she's absolutely dreading it.

And two, these heels are absolutely awful to fall in.

One might say she's insane to be thinking about such unimportant things in a situation like this. But, after having it happen to you countless times in just the past few months, it becomes as natural as breathing. So here she is, just a few yards from the ground before a strong pair of arms swoop her up and take her to the top of her building where she fell from. 

Super-, Kara easily disposes of Lena's assassins and the DEO is on scene already to take them away. After being questioned by Alex everyone leaves and Lena is left in her office, with Kara. They've been through this before, Kara will try to explain herself, Lena will explain that she broke her trust into pieces and to get out her sight. Lena sorely needs a drink.

With that thought she carries her body over to the cupboard where a fine bottle of scotch and a glass await her. She quickly pours a drink and turns around to kind Kara walking to leave from the balcony. Caught by surprise, Lena can't help the words that come out of her mouth.

"No speech of how you did it to protect me and how sorry you are?" Lena fills venom into every word, the scotch only blurring her even more to the point where she doesn't control what comes out. Kara turns to face her and looks down, crossing her arms.

"What difference would it make? I've tried to explain to you but you never seem to listen." Kara says and Lena can't help the anger that surges into her. She points her hand with the glass at Kara, index finger relinquishing its hold on the glass to make it more directly at Kara.

"You lied to me, for years. What gives you the right to make me listen to you." Lena glares and Kara meets her gaze, its determined and unflinching, almost making Lena want to take a step back.

Almost.

"I may have lied to you, hurt you by doing so. But i would rather see you hurt then dead because someone wanted to get to me through you because you know my secret. All I ever wanted was to protect you, and you knowing who I am would jeopardize that." Kara finishes, never even taking the chance to blink and Lena's grip on the glass tightens and her index finger curls back around the glass as well.

"I don't know if you've noticed, but people try to kill me every other day."

"And who has stopped them, every single time." Kara shoots back and Lena's eyes widened.

"Damnit Kara! What difference would it have made?! I'm already being shot at, thrown out of buildings, and poisoned! I could have handled a few more if it meant you didn't have to lie to me!" Lena shouts and Kara sits there wordlessly. The Luthor places the glass down before it breaks in her hand and starts to make her way over to Kara, the alcohols controlling her emotions and actions.

"You were my best friend, the closest thing I had to a real family, and now, now I feel like I don't know you at all." Lena says quietly before tears start to slip out of her eyes and the dam breaks loose.

Lena punches Kara in her center stomach, of course, Kara doesn't even budge but Lena will take the chance to have her as her own personal punching bag. She starts to throw fists and Kara's chest relentlessly, tears falling out as if it were a waterfall.

"I hate you, I hate you, I hate you damnit!" Lena shrieks and once Kara feels she's let Lena have enough she wraps her arms around the Luthor's neck, pulling her into a strong, loving embrace.

Lena tries to pull herself away, but under Kara's firm hold, she knows there's no escape. So she sobs into Kara's chest uncontrollably and making her arms find weak purchase around Kara's back.

"I'm sorry, and I know it'll never be enough fix anything." Kara says softly and Lena's sobs start to calm. Once Lena has controlled herself enough to speak, she allows one sentence to slip free.

"I hate you, and I hate myself because I can never mean it." Lena says in between sniffles and Kara only tightens her hold. Lena takes her time putting herself back together but once she does she pulls back gently and Kara allows her to leave the embrace. 

"Please, leave me for a while, I need to think." Lena says as calmly as she can and Kara only nods, heading outside only the balcony. She takes one last look at Lena before flying off into the sky. Lena only sighs and lets one though wander.

I can't hate you, because I love you too much to do so.


End file.
